


Need Sleep

by Sakura_Kisomi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Kisomi/pseuds/Sakura_Kisomi
Summary: Asmodeus did something. Lucifer and Satan can't sleep because they are horny. Oh yeah, Lucifer is drunk.*i think they are not blood related... i don't know man- i just like shipping them. Don't like it? Don't read! Also English is not my first language! :3
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Need Sleep

"Ugh, i can't sleep..." muttered Satan to himself. He is... horny. Yeah. His cock is hard. He tried to satisfy himself but it's not enough. Of course Asmo did this. Maybe it's an 'experiment' from the Avatar of Lust. 

Satan then remember. He ate the candy from Asmo. Damn it, must be an aphrodisiac. The only thing can satisfy him is a partner. Well, in this House of Lamentation... there's no one that can help him. Come on, 

Lucifer? No!  
Mammon? He's an idiot.  
Levi? He's busy playing games right now.  
Asmo? He's out of the house now.  
Beel? He's probably having fun talking with his twin brother, Belphegor.

Ugh, where is the Avatar of Lust when Satan need him?

"Maybe drink a cup of hot tea could help." Said Satan.

Satan slowly sat on the bed. Stop there for a second. Trying to ignore the rock hard cock between his legs. Then he walked so slow, open the door then continue walked to the kitchen.

What a surprise. There's Lucifer.

"Huh, so you-"

"Ah! Satan, hiii" said Lucifer, smiling with three empty bottle of alcohol on the table.

"Oh, you're drunk huh?" Said Satan happy to see the oldest being unprofessional and not-so-lucifer. Should've bring his D.D.D. with him.

"Oh yeah, Satan. You know... i can't sleep because... umm... what's that word?"

Satan put sugar in his tea with tea spoon.

"Ah, horny."

Satan dropped the tea spoon.

"Satan, sugar is everywhere on the table now... you want a punishment from me or what? Hm?"

Satan just realized. The word 'punishment' just made his cock harder.

"Oooh... you want daddy to punish you?" Whispered Lucifer into his ear.

Lucifer just there. Right behind Satan now. Yeah, thanks Lucifer. The word 'Daddy' just made Satan squirmed.

Lucifer's hand slapped Satan's ass. The younger one gasped. 

"Lucifer..." the name came out of Satan with a whimper.

"Yes?" Lucifer's warm breath on his neck.

"Let's go to your room." 

"Hmm... yes..."

Without thinking, Lucifer carry Satan with a bride-style. Satan just nuzzled into Lucifer's neck. 

"Damn it, Asmo." Muttered Satan.

In the room, Lucifer gently put Satan on the bed. Then he immediately kissed Satan on the lips. Both so impatient undressing each other. 

Both so sensitive, eager, and 

"Asmo is a bitch-" said Satan to Lucifer. "I know. Maybe i should hang him upside down like Mammon-" Satan chuckled.

They're both mad at Asmodeus.

"So, rough?" Asked Lucifer.

"Y-yes." Answered Satan, shocked by the question. Never thought the brother would be such a gentleman.

Well, even though Satan wanted it to be rough, Lucifer started with a slow teasing. 

Fingering Satan while nipping at one of the nipples. Three fingers got in easily. 

"I'm ready."

No respond.

"Lucifer?"

Still no respond.

"Damn it! Please-" 

He found the spot. 

He finally came and his legs shaking. More.

"Fuck me!"

"Hmm... i don't know... say the magic word."

"Please fuck me..."

"Hmm?"

Fuck it. "...daddy."

That night, Lucifer's room is full of smell of sex, sweat and the sound of Satan moaning, whimpering. Of course, screamed his daddy's name over and over.

[Morning after that night...]

"Hey, where's Lucifer and Satan?" Asked Mammon.

"Yeah, it's really unusual for them not having breakfast with us." Said Leviathan looked around the room.

"Beel, can you eat my food? I'm full." Said Belphegor to Beelzebub.

Asmodeus just chuckled.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Asked Mammon.

"Ah, maybe the fact i 'accidently' gave them the best candy and coffee." Said Asmodeus took a deep breath. As an Avatar of Lust, he can smell the sex and every moment of the sex just playing like a movie in his head from Lucifer's room this morning. Well, actually... he can smell the love too. What a surprise from Lucifer and Satan relationship.

"Uhh... morning." Said Lucifer. 

"Morning daddy." Said Asmodeus.

"Hey, what was that?" Asked Mammon.

Lucifer looked at Asmodeus. 

"Well, did you enjoy it last night?" Smiled Asmodeus.

Lucifer didn't say anything. Continue to eating his food.

"What is these all about, Asmo?" Asked Leviathan.

There's only silence until Lucifer's done with his food, he took Satan's plate then went into his room.

"Oh- DON'T SAY-" Said Mammon freaked out.

Leviathan blushing at that thought.

"Someone just can't walk this morning for breakfast." Said Asmodeus.

Well, Beelzebub and Belphegor just there continue their talk.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> What have i done.


End file.
